


Heartbreak

by crypticgrayson



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Diagnosis, F/M, Illness, Romance, Sickness, tuberculosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticgrayson/pseuds/crypticgrayson
Summary: A different take on Arthur’s diagnosis





	Heartbreak

“I don’t know Arthur, Dutch’s been acting strange lately” You spoke as you and Arthur were walking through Saint Denis. You asked him to come along with you to shop for some supplies for back at the camp, or well, what was left of the camp. 

“I know Y/N, I just don’t know what to do about it, the gang is falling apart right in front of my-“ Arthur interrupted himself as he burst into another coughing fit, leaning against the wall as he slammed his fist on his chest. 

“I think we should go see a doctor Arthur, I’m- I’m real worried about you” You spoke as he regained his breath, but quickly waved it off. “No, no. I’m fine” He replied but only ended up coughing even louder this time.

You placed a hand on his back as you noticed some folk staring at him, quickly averting their gazes when you shot them a nasty look. 

You turned your attention back to Arthur but your breath hitched in your throat when you noticed the blood on his hand, making him groan as he leaned back against the wall. “We’re going to a doctor, now.” You told him, grabbing his arm but he was already following you, finally seeming to realize the bad way he was in. 

You tried to stay calm as you rounded the corner to the doctor’s office, pleading to god it wasn’t what you feared, but anyone knew coughing up blood was a bad sign.

“Ma’am can you please let us see a doctor right away? He’s in a real bad way” You asked the woman behind the desk in a shaking voice, making her stand up but she quickly called the doctor as soon as she laid eyes on Arthur. 

“Come in son” The doctor calmly told him, holding open the door to let you into his office as well. He signed for Arthur to sit down in a nearby chair, grabbing a stool for you as you sat down next to Arthur, intertwining your fingers with his. 

“What seems to be the problem?” “As ya can see, my coughing” Arthur groaned, wiping away some blood around his lips. “How long have you been coughing up blood?” “A few days now” “What? Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked in surprise, making Arthur sigh, “I didn’t want to worry you”

You were already wondering why he seemed more distant the past few days, the reason of which was quite obvious now. You could barely hear the doctor’s words over your heart beat bonking in your ears.

“Can you open your mouth for me?” The doctor asked, placing a wooden spatula on Arthur’s tongue before letting out a deep sigh. 

“What is it” Arthur coughed, sitting slightly more upright as the doctor rolled his chair towards the sink. “Tuberculosis, it’s one hell of a thing, I’m real sorry for ya son” 

You felt as if your world had fallen apart right there, on the dirty blood covered floor of the doctor’s office. “There-There ain’t nothing to do about it?” You asked, the doctor shaking his head with a grim expression set on his face.

“It gets transferred to one another through air particles, so if I may ask, are you two together?” “S-Sort of” You stuttered, coming to the realization of what he was actually saying, the look on Arthur’s face informing you he knew as well. “I think I don’t have to explain any further” “No you don’t..” You replied, letting go of Arthur’s hand as you folded your arms over your stomach. 

“I’ll give you a shot which will have you feel a bit better, I’d suggest you both take it easy and go someplace warm and dry” The doctor continued, but you were in too much of a shock to even hear what he was saying. 

The two of you walked out of the office without saying another word, the sunlight hitting your skin almost making you ill. “Let’s head to the park” You softly spoke, Arthur following you with his eyes glued to the floor, unable to look into your eyes from the amount of guilt sinking through his body. 

The two of you sat down on an empty park bench looking over the pond, it normally would’ve made you happy, but it only seemed to ruin your mood even more. The world just continued on as if nothing has happened, while your own merely existed anymore. 

“I’ve truly gotten what I deserved for everything I’ve done, killed myself by beating up an innocent man and at the same time laid the same death sentence on the only person I’ve ever truly loved” “Don’t you dare say that” You told him, tears welling up in your eyes which soon made their way down your face. 

“Why? It’s the truth. Who am I, other than a goddamned outlaw who only kills and robs other people for his own good” “You did it for all of us, and you truly break my heart if you think that’s all you are”

“Mister Downes, on his deathbed with tuberculosis, and what does he spend his last moments doing? Collecting money for the poor, and working on his farm to provide for his family. Well, until of course I come by and practically murder the man right then and there, and what for? Because he owned us some fucking money, a hundred dollars to be precise, my goddamned boots are almost worth more” Arthur spoke through gritted teeth, “You only did so because Strauss told you to” “Stop making excuses”

“And you stop talking about yourself in that way. Or have you forgotten that time you and Charles saved that german family when it would’ve been easier to shoot them? Or when you helped that woman who had broken her foot because her horse collapsed on her when we were riding to Valentine? Or all those other fuckin’ times you put all of our lives in front of your own. You don’t know any other way of living than to blindly follow what Dutch is telling you, and Dutch knows that better than anyone. And that is exactly why you are always doing the dirty work Arthur, Dutch doesn’t give a shit about what that does to you, as long as it brings him money” You spoke in tears, your breath hitching every few seconds, the truth of your words seeming to come down on him.

“I guess.. I guess I’m just afraid of what I have coming for me when I die, Y/N” “You still have plenty of time to do good, but don’t do it to impress me, Dutch or anyone, do it so you can see for yourself that you are a good man” 

Arthur wrapped his arms around your waist and practically pulled you onto him, burying his head in your neck as you felt tears now staining his face as well. “I’m so sorry” He softly cried, making your heart break even more, your fingers slowly combing through his hair. “Don’t be, please” 

Arthur let go of you to sit upright again, his hands still on your waist as his forehead rested against yours. “I don’t deserve ya, truly” “Oh shut it already” You laughed through your tears, making Arthur do the same. 

“It’ll be okay Arthur, I promise”


End file.
